A Little Problem
by Alewndrina
Summary: One night in the life of Ginny Weasley, a little problem was formed. The little problem grew into a lifealtering problem that changed Ginny's life forever, along with someone else’s...
1. Welcoming Back and Remembering

_**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter; they belong to J.K.Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Welcome back, and Remembering**

_When Gemini and Leo come together in a love affair, their relationship is playful and high-spirited, characterised by light activity and optimism. Gemini thrives on mental stimulation and is therefore very attracted to Leo's creative, dramatic spirit. There can be trouble between these two, however: if Leo takes Gemini's flirty, outgoing nature too seriously, or if Gemini thinks Leo wants to maintain total control of the relationship, arguments may break out. Though their approaches are different--Gemini likes to analyse things from all sides in an intellectual conversation while Leo would rather not talk about it and just jump right in--they are well matched. Both Leo and Gemini have a lot of energy. Leo likes to be at the helm of any project, endeavour or outing; Gemini wants to be free to think as fast and as far as he pleases. Direct, decisive Leo can help Gemini make a decision if he starts to vacillate due to his ability to see all the options--but Leo must take care not to be too bossy, which will turn Gemini off. Leo is ruled by the Sun (Self) and Gemini by the planet Mercury (Communication). Both of these Signs are skilled at communication as their planetary influences are similar; they just have different approaches to self-expression. They may also have heated debates, but while Gemini finds it fun and mentally stimulating, Leo takes it quite seriously and can get his feelings very hurt._

_Gemini is an Air Sign and Leo is a Fire Sign. Air fuels Fire and helps it spread far and wide. Gemini has an easy time of keeping up with Leo's energy and creativity. Leo tends to be dramatic and demonstrative, and brainy Gemini always understands Leo's message. The best thing is, Leo can have an energetic, active day--and then tell Gemini all about it. Leo is a Fixed Sign and Gemini is a Mutable Sign. Leo is stubborn and resolute, a great leader and somewhat rigid when it comes to changing his ideas or direction. When Leo makes up his mind, he'll see something through to the end. Gemini, on the other hand, is flexible in the extreme. He becomes bored easily and has no problem letting Leo take the lead--to a certain extent. Gemini wants to be the leader of his own thoughts. He's happy to be in the background, content with his thoughts while Leo takes the spotlight and the glory. What's the best aspect of the Gemini-Leo relationship? Their youthful, even childlike view of the world. This couple can be a great success due to their optimism and explorative natures._

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in the corner of the family room, hidden by the many people in the room. Everybody was celebrating, and she supposed they had a right to, since Voldemort had been dead for almost two weeks. However, Ginny couldn't feel the happiness that the rest of the world was feeling. Harry, Ron and Hermione had not arrived back yet.

As the clock chimed ten pm, the front doors burst open. Everyone stopped talking and stared as four people walked into the house, smiling. They were back! Cheers erupted around the house.

Ginny smiled as she got up from the couch and ran up to her brother, Ron. She hugged him tight.

'Ginny, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere,' Ron said, laughing, but hugging his sister with the same fierceness.

Once they let go, Ginny hugged Hermione, and then finally moved to look at Harry. He was smiling – but it didn't fully meet his eyes, and Ginny knew something was wrong. She hugged him anyway before leaving the house to sit on the steps to the old barn.

Harry didn't follow her, but stared out at her from the window.

'Listen, mate, if I were you, I would go out and talk to her,' someone said, coming to stand beside him.

Harry looked up at the grey eyes that had been through so much. It had been a surprise to the Order when Harry had accepted Draco Malfoy into his 'talking group'. No one understood why, and no one ever would. Hermione and Ron had had a fit, but had slowly grown to like him. They would never love him, but he was an okay friend.

'Why? She won't want me back now,' Harry said, looking back out the window, staring at the figure that was Ginny, her hair blowing in the late night wind. At a distance, Harry could see fireworks of every colour. The news that Voldemort was dead hadn't taken long to pass through the wizarding world, or even, for that matter, the Muggle world. After the first few months of the war the Muggle prime minister had told his people what was going on.

'Harry, I know we aren't the best of friends, but I can tell you this. If any girl fawned over me for almost seven years, who actually looked good, then I would be out there, talking to her,' Draco said.

Harry laughed. 'Maybe I should go talk to her.'

'Go.'

Harry got up and started to head towards the front door. He was stopped many times by fellow friends asking how he had finally vanquished the Dark Lord, which he refused to answer.

Draco Malfoy sat down in the now unoccupied chair and looked out the window, staring. He too was looking at the figure that was Ginny. Who was sitting down on stone steps, holding on to her leg with her shoulders shaking. The same way that he had first met her.

Draco thought back to that day.

_After escaping Hogwarts with Snape the night that Dumbledore died, he had cried. He couldn't believe that because of him, his family was going to die, Snape had to murder the only person that he truly ever trusted, and that he had betrayed everything that he believed in._

_Snape had told him to find someone from the Order who would trust him. Well, that had been the hardest thing to do in his life. Snape had given him some money, and a map._

_"Professor, what am I to do with this?" Draco asked._

_Snape looked at him oddly before speaking. "Follow the map; you will know when you have reached your destination." And with that, Snape disappeared._

_He had been walking for days, when he found the small pond that held fresh water. Upon seeing the pond he had started to run. Finally reaching the pond, he cupped his hands and stuck them in the cool water. He hadn't realised just how thirsty he had been. After drinking as much as he could, he stood up to look around. He could see two buildings a little way away. There seemed to be some sort of party going on._

_As he dragged himself closer to one of the buildings he realised that it was in fact a run down barn, and sitting on the stone steps was a girl, who seemed to be crying. Staring at the girl who was crying, he tried to remember where he had seen her before, but gave up soon when he couldn't remember. He didn't move towards the girl, just sat on the ground waiting for her to leave. He was going to sleep in the barn that night._

_Looking towards the other building, he saw that it was a house. Though it looked like a shack to Draco. The house had many floors, and all were stacked on top of each other. Looking ready to fall any minute. There were many people gathered outside, sitting at tables that surrounded a dance floor. Two people were dancing. He realised that this must be a wedding reception. The man dancing had red hair too._

_Then it hit him like a ton of rocks falling on his head. This was Weasl's house! How stupid could he be?_

_Someone called the girl's name, but she didn't move. He had seen this Weasley walking the Hogwarts halls a few times, and she had also cast a spell on him close to the end of his fifth year. 'Ginny' was her name._

_He looked over to see the male that was calling her. He sneered. Of course it was Potter, but Ginny seemed to ignore Potter. He smirked._

_Harry walked up to her, put his arm around her shoulders and then quickly pulled away when Ginny pushed him off. She turned her back further away from Harry. Harry stood there helpless for a while before shrugging and going back to the party._

_Before he could contain himself, he called out. 'What. You don't like Potter anymore?'_

_Ginny had looked up at him. Opened and closed her mouth before getting up and walking into the barn._

_Draco hated being ignored so he followed after her, and walked into the barn. She was sitting on a bale of hay that was stacked about three feet high. She looked up when he entered the room._

_'Why are you here?' she asked. Draco shrugged. He didn't know why he was there._

_'I was told to follow a map, and it led me here,' Draco said, waving the map in Ginny's face. Ginny snatched at the map and her eyes grew wide._

_'How'd you get this?' she asked, voice shaking._

_Draco raised an eyebrow before saying that he'd got it from Snape._

_'Why did he give it to you?' Ginny asked, handing back the map to Draco._

_He shrugged again. 'I don't know, he just told me to follow it,' Draco said._

_'GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!' a voice called._

_'Oh my! Um, hide behind that bale of hay,' Ginny said. When she realised he was still standing in the same place, she spoke harshly 'NOW!'_

_Draco eyed her, but stood behind the bale of hay. He watched as Ginny walked over to the barn doors and opened them. He had closed them when he had come in._

_She was wearing a horrid dress, if you could even call it that. The pink bridesmaid dress had a huge sparkly pink flower at the waist and she had on a pair of high heels that looked as though they put the wearer in pain._

_'What!' she yelled, standing on the top step with her hands on her waist._

_There were footsteps, then a whispered voice, 'Gin, give Harry a break, we are leaving in two days and these may be his last two days of fun. Go dance with him, or at least talk to him,' Weasley's voice said._

_'Ron, go away. I don't want to be near Harry. You know I am shitty at saying goodbyes, and this one will be the hardest. Please just leave me be, I like to mope. It seems I am very good at it,' Ginny said in an equally whispered voice._

_He heard Weasley sigh, before saying, 'Fine. But at least come and try to catch the bouquet.'_

_Ginny laughed. 'No way, Ron, I want Hermione to catch the damned bouquet, then maybe you will realise that you are in love with her and ask her to marry you.'_

_He could tell that Weasley had gone red, but didn't hear anything. Next thing he knew Ginny had flung open the barn doors and shut them with just as much force. Muttering to herself, she seemed to have forgotten that Draco was still in the room. So when he jumped out from behind the bale, she shrieked and fell on the straw-strewn floor._

_'You idiot,' she said, pulling herself up. Draco smirked._

_'Malfoy, what do you want? If you are caught, you will be dead in seconds, or sent straight to Azkaban. There are over twenty Aurors here, not to mention the fourteen Curse-breakers, my family, AND Harry. Are you mental?' Ginny said, her voice getting slightly louder and louder._

_Draco stared at her. Then he turned around and headed towards the barn doors. He looked back at her before opening the doors and walking straight into the_ _party._

He now laughed, causing a few people to turn and stare suspiciously over at him. Even though he had been cleared, people still feared him.

He remembered everyone staring, then throwing curses at him, then the feeling of falling over, and then blacking out. When he had awoken he had been in a room that was painted pink.

_Sitting slowly up, he tried to remember how he had ended up in this room. Then everything returned to him just as the door flew open and six people entered the room. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Mother Weasel (he supposed at the time), Father Weasel, and the Minister for Magic._

_He lay back down as everyone glared at him. The only person who looked as though she didn't want to kill him was Mrs. Weasley. Harry was looking at him oddly. Everyone started to talk at the same time, all wondering the same thing. "Why the hell is he here?"_

_Harry's voice had been the loudest. 'Everybody out, I need to talk to him myself.'_

_Draco just sat there. Eventually, everyone left the room, when they realised that no one was going to answer their questions before Harry had talked to Malfoy._

_When everyone had left, the talking started. Malfoy sat and listened as Harry went on and on about one thing or another. Then Malfoy started to talk. They fought and argued, but eventually when they left the room they were on speaking terms._

_Everyone had been surprised when Draco and Harry were talking to each other without insulting each other. The only person that didn't seem to be surprised was Ginny._

_Over the next two days Draco had found out that Ginny had been the one to save him from all the curses and spells that had come his way. For which he was grateful. He lived at The Burrow for a week, in which he talked to Ginny at any moment he could._

_Finally, after the week at the Burrow, he left. He went after Harry, Ron and Hermione. When he found them, they were surprised to see him, but they didn't comment. They allowed him to join in the expedition that would take just over a year._

Draco sighed and looked around the room at all the laughing faces. Children ran around the small and cluttered first floor playing tag. Parents and adults tried to stop them but weren't trying very hard. After all, the war was over.

He missed having a family. When Voldemort had realised that Draco had run away, he had sent Death Eaters after his mother, who had been found dead two days later. His father had returned to the Dark Lord's side when he escaped from Azkaban. Four months later, Draco had killed him, when his father had killed Snape. His whole family was gone, in just one war.

He looked back out the window to see Ginny nodding her head and hugging Harry. Then Harry got up and came back to the house.

Harry entered the front doors and he was cheered again. Harry was dragged over to Hermione and Ron, where the three of them started to talk enthusiastically.

Draco got up, and with one last look at the crowd of people, left.

Later that night, two people in the shadows of a small room clutched at each other as they moved in sync.

Forgetting their problems, forgetting what people would say if they found out, forgetting everything.

She let out a small shudder and moaned. He sped up the pace and moaned her name into the cool night air.

'Ginny.'

The night that would change everything.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**

_Many thanks to my beta reader shiiki!_

_Alewndrina_


	2. Finding Out

_**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter; they belong to J.K.Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Finding Out**

A slim, pale girl sat on a blue bed with a white paper sheet on it, in a room that clearly said she was in a doctor's office. The grey walls were lined with bookshelves that carried many books. There was a single desk that sat under a huge window that was opposite of her.

She was nervous - she didn't think she could hear what the results of her blood test would show. She really didn't want to know. The girl knew something was wrong; but couldn't put a finger on it.

Just as she was going to get up to leave, Dr. Tiessen, her Muggle doctor, walked into the office and shut the door behind her. Dr. Tiessen had brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her kind green eyes were behind a pair of rectangular glasses. She was quite young to be a doctor, in the girls opinion.

She and her family had been coming to see Dr. Tiessen since they had first moved into the small town. It wasn't that far of a walk to where they lived.

'So, Natasha, I just got your blood test back,' Dr. Tiessen said, staring at the girl.

The two stared at each other for a while in silence. When Natasha couldn't take it anymore she half asked, half shouted, 'Well, what's wrong with it?'

Dr. Tiessen took a deep breath. 'Well it depends on how you feel about your situation,' she said, sitting down on her comfy grey chair by her desk.

Natasha was tired of this. She just wanted to go home to her parents, her brothers, Harry, Hermione and friends.

'Just tell me what's wrong. Stop stalling!' Natasha said in one breath.

'Miss Grint, you're pregnant,' Dr. Tiessen said bluntly, looking straight into the bright brown eyes of her patient.

'What!' shrieked Natasha, blinking furiously, after staring at Dr. Tiessen for five minutes without blinking. 'This can't be true. I've only had, well you know, once! I can't be pregnant. I'm only sixteen. Your stupid Muggle thing is wrong,' Natasha said, mostly to herself.

'Natasha, you are pregnant. This so-called 'Muggle' thing is not wrong,' Dr. Tiessen said, still looking at her patient.

Then wondering aloud, Dr. Tiessen asked, 'What is a Muggle?'

Natasha looked up, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 'Oh, it's just my new word,' she said before bursting into tears.

Natasha couldn't think of anything better to do. She was pregnant after one night of sex. 'Stupid welcome back party,' she muttered between sobs.

Dr. Tiessen got up from her chair and patted Natasha's back. She was used to this. Girls who grew up in this small town usually got pregnant at a young age. She had hoped though that Natasha would not be one of those girls. She had so much potential, and she had blown it all away.

'You have a few choices, Natasha,' Dr. Tiessen said, still patting Natasha's back. 'You could have your baby and keep it, you could have your baby but put it up for adoption, or you could get an abortion.'

Natasha hiccupped at the thought of killing her child, the child that she and - No! She couldn't do that. She could never kill anything. It wasn't the baby's fault; it was her damned high egg count.

'No killing it,' Natasha said quietly, as tears still spilled down her face.

'All right then, you want to have the baby, but then what? I hear you go to a boarding school in Scotland during the school year. Am I right?' Dr. Tiessen asked, waiting for Natasha to nod her head before continuing. 'If you want, I could still deliver your baby for you. Or I could recommend a good doctor in Scotland. You also have to decide if you want to keep the baby when he or she is born, or if you are going to put him or her up for adoption. I know this is a lot to deal with now, but you have to know all your options,' Dr. Tiessen said, knowing before she had even asked the question that Natasha would not have killed her child.

Natasha was quiet for a while, thinking. Should she tell the father? Obviously she knew who it was. Should she tell her parents? No. She couldn't. The father would never talk to her again, and her parents would probably disown her. No, she wouldn't tell anyone.

Then her mind turned to adoption. She couldn't do that just yet. She didn't trust people, not after the war anyway. Both times she had trusted people, they had turned out to destroy her life. First Tom Riddle's diary and now this! She would have the baby, and then she would decide on what to do.

'I'm going to have it, and keep it,' Natasha said after a few moments of silence.

Dr. Tiessen looked at her hard. 'Very well, taking care of a baby is a lot of work. We have to talk about some other things now. You need to know how to take care of yourself and your child during your pregnancy, and after your pregnancy. You will also need to know where you are going to have the baby. You have to be prepared. I will be willing to go over to Scotland to help with the birth of your child, or you could have it here in England,' Dr. Tiessen said, smiling warmly.

'Thank you for being so understanding, isn't there some sort of course I could take? The baby will be born in Scotland, or England, I don't know right now. It depends. I go to a really private school,' Natasha said, stressing the last sentence.

'No problem - it is, after all, my job. There is a course that you could take; it's on the second Saturday of every month. It's near Aberdeen - a small community. The lady that runs that program is amazing. You still have a few more months before you decide where you want to have the baby, but remember it's due in April,' Dr. Tiessen said.

'Yeah, I think I'll do that, the course, I mean. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it to every class but I could make it to some,' Natasha said lightly.

Natasha looked at the clock above the door. Five pm. It was late, and she needed to get home. Her mum was going to worry if she got home past six, and she intended to make the walk a long one, as she needed time to think.

'I need to get going, Dr. Tiessen. It's getting late, and my mum is going to start to worry if I don't get home soon. Sorry,' Natasha said, hopping off the blue bed, the paper underneath her crackling.

'Goodbye, Natasha, I hope to see you one more time before you leave for school,' Dr. Tiessen said, rising also. She walked Natasha to the door and opened it.

'Bye!'

Natasha was out the door and down the corridor before she remembered something important.

'Oh! Dr. Tiessen, if you happen to see my mum, please don't tell her about this. I'll tell her when I'm ready. Okay?' Natasha asked, walking back up to her doctor who was still standing in her doorway.

'I won't, but make sure you do,' she said.

'Thanks,' Natasha said before turning and walking back down the corridor and out the door.

Once outside, Natasha stopped. She looked around her to make sure no one was watching, before she ducked into the alleyway between the hospital and an ice cream shop.

Natasha took out her wand and muttered, 'Colure'. Her hair and eyebrows changed colour instantly. She quickly put her hair in two braids before leaving the alley. Ginny sighed a breath of relief when she noticed that the spell had worked, she had never done the spell without her mother around.

She didn't have to worry about underage magic anymore; it had changed due to the war. A lot of things had changed. Anybody and everybody could use magic outside of school now. But she supposed since the threat of Voldemort was gone the underage charm would be put back into action soon.

Somebody waving and calling her name brought her back from her thoughts of the war. She smiled out of habit as her brother made his way towards her.

'Hey Gin! Mum said you were here. Hermione and I have something to tell you, and I think Harry would like to talk to you,' Ron said, throwing his arm around her shoulder and winking.

Ginny's smile vanished as Ron dragged her home to The Burrow.

How could she keep this a secret? She was sixteen, almost seventeen, and she was pregnant. "What a way to start my seventh year at Hogwarts," Ginny thought, flicking her two red braids over her shoulder as she listened to Ron prattle on about how his picture had made the front page of the Daily Prophet and that being a War Hero was wicked, clueless to what Ginny was thinking.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES** _

_Many thanks to my beta reader shiiki!_

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Alewndrina_


	3. The Announcement

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter; they belong to J.K.Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Announcement**

When the two of them reached home, everyone was sitting outside. Chairs had been placed beside the round tables that had been used at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny wondered if there was another wedding going on that she was unaware of.

Ron steered Ginny into a seat at the back of the group - everywhere else seemed to be full. After making sure Ginny was seated, he walked to the front of the group and grabbed Hermione, who was smiling, by the hand.

The talking volume seemed to decrease as everyone realised Ron was standing at the front of the group of people with Hermione.

Ginny sat back in her chair, knowing what was coming next. She had known this was coming since Ron had first written home about the 'bushy haired know it all'.

Ron cleared his throat, and everyone shut up. Hermione continued to smile brightly.

Someone coughed behind Ginny. She looked behind her to see Draco Malfoy sitting down at her table.

'Hermione and I have something we would like to tell you all,' Ron said, speaking louder with every syllable.

Ginny smiled at Draco, who was rolling his eyes. Ron cleared his throat again, and Molly Weasley glared at Fred and George, who were trying to hold in their laughter.

'Last night I proposed to Hermione, and she said yes!' Ron said, smiling, as the crowd of people stood and cheered.

Ginny stood with the rest of group, clapping and cheering.

Molly Weasley was in tears, hugging Hermione, already welcoming her into the immediate family. Hermione was crying also, and showing her mother in law to be her engagement ring. Harry was clapping Ron on the back, and Fred and George were imitating Ron.

Ginny grabbed Draco by the arm and walked with him up to the front, where the rest of the family sat. She let go of Draco, and ran up to Hermione, hugging her. All of her troubles seemed to disappear - well, forgotten for the moment at least.

'Congratulations. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but I'm glad it's now,' Ginny said, letting go of Hermione, who smiled at her.

'Let me see your ring?' Ginny asked, smiling happily at her sister in law to be. She gasped. 'Wow, this ring is beautiful. How could I not have seen this, this morning?'

'I only just put it on. I didn't want anybody to know until we told the whole family. He even asked my father, Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed.

Draco came up to her and gave her a hug of congratulation. 'Hope you and the Weasley are happy. About time, you know?' he said, smiling as Hermione swatted at his arm.

'Hey, Weasley, are you going to put up with this? You're going to let your fiancé abuse me?' Draco asked, smiling and pointing at Hermione, who was poking her tongue out at Draco.

'Malfoy, what have you done that would make my fiancé abuse you?' Ron asked, smiling also. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes in unison.

'I was doing nothing, Ron. He was being mean,' Hermione said, pouting as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Oh please don't make that face, it makes me sad,' Ron said, frowning himself.

'Why don't you try and take it away for me?' she asked. Ron leaned in and started to kiss her.

'Oh gross guys! Get a room! Seeing my brother and my best friend kiss is not something that I need to see,' Ginny exclaimed, shielding her eyes while laughing. Fred and George pretended to gag before leaving to irritate someone else.

'Get used to it,' Draco said, watching Ginny from the corner of his eye. 'They did this everyday while we were gone. It was horrifying one day to wake up and see them sleeping next to each other. Though Potter and I had fun dumping ice cold water on them,' Draco laughed.

'What did I do?' Harry asked, coming back with five champagne flutes. He handed them out.

'Just telling Ginny about dumping water on the lovers over here,' Draco said. Harry started to laugh.

'I remember that. Do you know what they did after they got up and freaked out on us? You'll never figure it out,' Harry said looking right at Ginny.

'What?' Ginny asked, raising her right eyebrow. Draco, who was watching her, raised his eyebrow too.

'They started to fight!' Harry said, starting to laugh. 'They bickered all morning, until we reached this hill that...' he trailed off.

Ginny stopped laughing as she watched Harry shake his head before saying, 'To Hermione and Ron, may the bickering keep on coming, along with the romance!'

The five of them lifted their flutes, laughing. But when the others took at sip, Ginny did not. However, no one seemed to notice.

Charlie Weasley called Ron and Hermione over, and the two of them left – leaving Ginny in an uncomfortable silence. Harry and Draco stared at each other before Draco asked Ginny where she had been that morning.

All of a sudden the full reality of her situation crashed down on her. She stared at Draco, who had asked the simple question.

'Ron said that you were at the hospital. Are you sick?' Harry asked, watching Ginny.

Ginny turned pale. No, she wasn't sick, she was pregnant. 'No,' she stuttered. 'Excuse me, guys,' Ginny said, handing Draco her champagne flute before walking off towards the apple orchard that was to the left of the house.

Draco and Harry both watched her walk away, frowning.

'What did I say?' Draco asked, watching the redheaded girl walk into the orchard.

'Nothing. You just asked her a question,' Harry said - he too was watching the orchard.

'Girls,' muttered Draco.

Harry laughed, 'You said it, mate.'

Before either of them could speak again, however, they were called over to where Molly Weasley was sitting.

'Yes Molly?' Draco asked, making his way over to the table that held Molly and Arthur Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Bill Weasley, a heavily pregnant Fleur Weasley and Fred Weasley.

Harry followed after Draco and stood behind him.

'I want you both to know that you are welcome to stay the rest of the summer with us, and as long as you want to, actually,' she said, smiling. Fred got up and left the table to sneak up on his girlfriend, who was carrying a platter of food.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'd love to stay. I also have no place to go,' Harry said, smiling.

Mrs. Weasley turned her head towards Draco. 'Well what about you, young man?'

Draco looked down at the woman who had sent him a letter once a month for the past year, a Weasley sweater at Christmas and a cake for his birthday. 'I'd love to stay here, but I have to get settled into my flat. Unlike Potter, I do have another place to stay. I won't want to burden you any further, you have done so much for me already,' he said. Harry glared at him, but did nothing further.

'You haven't burdened us, Draco,' Mr. Weasley said, shaking his head at the men's foolishness. 'We would love it if you would stay the rest of the summer. Besides, if you don't, I think someone may be a bit disappointed. Ginny would hate it if you weren't here for her birthday. Either of you,' Mr. Weasley said, looking over at Harry, who was rubbing the back of his head. 'You did, after all, miss her last one.'

'You're right, I should stay, and I will. But once the summer is over, I must leave. I have to restart the Malfoy Company, and at least try to bring honour back to the Malfoy name,' Draco said, smiling.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head and told him to sit in Fred's empty chair. Harry excused himself, and made his way towards the apple orchard.

After what seemed like hours, the crowd started to leave, around nine pm, after Mrs. Weasley had brought out the dinner, which had been a buffet.

Draco got up from the table he was sitting at, grabbed a sweater from the steps of the barn and a plate of food, and with that, he left.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES **_

_Many thanks to my beta reader shiiki!_

_Also, thanks for all the reviews!_

_Natasha_


	4. Beautiful Trees

_**Disclaimer** I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter; they belong to J.K.Rowling._

**Chapter Four**

**Beautiful Trees**

Ginny Weasley entered the apple orchard that was in full blossom. Apples were everywhere. She quickened up her pace once she was out of view from the crowd of people celebrating her brother's engagement. She wished she could be out there to celebrate with the rest of them, but she didn't think she could be happy enough.

She sat down gracefully under a tree that was full of red apples. The best feature of her house, in her opinion, was the apple orchard. It was beautiful, and took up three acres of land. Even though her house was small, the amount of apples, and apple pies that came from it was alarming. People down in the village swore it was magic.

'What am I to do?' Ginny thought aloud. How could she survive nine months of pregnancy? She had school to think of, and her future. But she just couldn't get rid of her child. That would be cruel.

Ginny sighed and leaned against the tree that was casting shade around her small frame. She closed her eyes as she distantly heard Harry laugh loudly from the crowd of people who had no idea what was going on in her brain. Harry, what was he going to say about this? Ron had said that he wanted to talk to her about something. Did he already know?

She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. The welcome back party seemed so long ago, yet it had only been a week ago, the day after Harry's birthday. Oh, Harry was going to kill her. What was she going to do? Her seventeenth birthday was in four days. She would be going back to school in a few more weeks.

She sighed again and started to rub her stomach; nothing seemed to have happened to it yet, though it was a bit harder. The soft laughter in the background, and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees around her lulled Ginny into a peaceful sleep.

She awoke an hour later to dusk, when she heard the soft crunch of leaves. Someone was coming to her.

Ginny looked up to see the figure of Harry bend down under a tree branch and came to stand in front of her.

Rubbing the back of his head, he looked down at her. 'Hey,' he said.

'Hello,' Ginny said softly. She wasn't sure what he knew, but she wasn't going to be the one to bring the topic up.

'Can I sit with you? I need to talk to you about last week,' Harry said, still standing.

Ginny nodded; she didn't trust herself to speak.

Harry sat down beside her under the tree, and looked down at his hands before looking over at Ginny. God, she was beautiful, he thought, as her hair blew in the wind.

'Why did you leave earlier?' Harry asked, looking concerned.

Ginny shrugged. 'I don't know, I suppose I just wanted to be alone. You know. I just needed some time by myself. Sorry to leave you alone with Draco,' Ginny said, clutching her shoes.

'Yeah, I understand that, and I didn't mind staying with Draco. You sorta get used to him when you've lived with him for a year,' Harry said, smiling as Ginny let out a choked laugh.

Ginny's eyes watered, and Harry moved closer to her to pat her back. She stiffened.

'Ginny, about last week, it was a mistake,' Harry said looking down at his shoes and Ginny choked again. 'I mean, after I found out, well, I'm sorry it happened.'

'I'm so sorry Harry! I can't believe it happened, I was being so careful,' Ginny blurted out. She was now sobbing.

'Ginny, what? What are you talking about?' Harry asked, looking at her, concerned, moving closer to her and bringing her head closer to his chest.

'I'm sorry I didn't know it happened. I didn't think it would happen the first time,' Ginny trailed off, muttering words under her breath.

'Ginny, calm down. You didn't know it would happen. Neither did I; I'm not mad at you. _Shh, shh_ ,' Harry said, rocking her back and forth.

Ginny looked up at him with wide eyes. 'You're not mad?' she whispered.

'No, why would I be? I'm sorry for just leaving you sitting out there on the stone steps after kissing you like that, and then barging into your room later, and well, what happened next,' Harry said, still holding on to the crying form of Ginny.

Ginny pushed away from Harry. 'You mean, you don't know?'

'Know what?' Harry asked her, confused.

'Nothing,' Ginny said, shaking her head, amazed. She was safe. Just nine months more, and then life…

Harry shook his head.

'What do you mean, you're sorry for kissing me?' Ginny asked now realising what he had said.

Harry looked at his shoes before replying. 'I'm sorry that I kissed you before I told you how I felt. But you just looked too beautiful sitting on the steps – I couldn't help it,' Harry said.

'What do you mean? How you felt?' Ginny asked. Her heart started to swell in her chest. She was having trouble breathing. Was he trying to take her back? Should she? After what had happened?

'Ginny, I'm falling in love with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was…gone,' Harry said, pausing before continuing, 'It killed me when I couldn't send letters to you, yet everyone else could. It made me realise that I needed you, and that even though it would have been selfish, and that's why I didn't do it, I wanted to get back together with you – even if Voldemort had to live. But then I thought how stupid that would be, and then he would probably come after you. Okay, now I'm just rambling,' Harry said, still staring at his shoes.

Ginny didn't know she had tears falling down her face, or that she was rubbing her stomach, but she did know that that was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her. She knew it was wrong after what had happened, but she couldn't help it. This was the reason why she had fallen for The Boy Who Lived in the first place.

Ginny shifted her weight, and moved her hand to his chin. She slowly turned it upwards and sideways so he looked straight at her. He didn't try to stop her, but he wouldn't let his eyes meet hers.

'I'm falling for you too,' she whispered before bringing her lips to his.

Harry stayed still for a moment to register what was happening, before allowing the kiss to deepen.

When they parted it was for lack of air more than anything else. Ginny smiled, and Harry looked stunned but happy.

'Don't be sorry,' Ginny whispered before bringing her lips to his again.

After parting again, Harry and Ginny just sat there in each other's arms - Ginny thinking about her pregnancy and Harry thinking about how lucky he was.

About two hours later, the two of them were still sitting under the tree. However darkness had fallen and someone was calling for Harry.

'Harry!'

Harry groaned, and got up from under the tree. Ginny seemed to have drifted off. She looked to so peaceful that he decided to leave her sitting there. He would come back later to get her.

'Harry!' someone yelled again.

Harry bent down to give Ginny a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the orchard and towards the voices.

A figure moved silently through the trees, making no noise. Years of living with his family, and a year at war taught him to move silently yet quickly.

Nearing the largest and most beautiful tree in the orchard, he slowed down into a slower pace. Kneeling beside the sleeping form of a girl he placed two bundles beside her. Then cast a Warming Spell on her, muttering something about some people's foolishness.

With one last look at her, a kiss on her forehead, he left.

Ginny woke up later that evening – looking at her watch, she was shocked to find that she had been asleep for so long. She panicked slightly when Harry was not beside her. But then she remembered being kissed and him having to leave.

Ginny sat up and her hand fell on a sweater. She shivered slightly, realising that she was cold, and hungry. She picked up the sweater and put it on. She remembered Harry putting a Warming Charm on her before leaving, but the charm must have worn off – because she was now freezing.

She was about to get up when she saw the plate of food beside her. She looked at it closely, before eating it all.

I didn't think Harry could be so sweet, Ginny thought.

She got up and started to walk towards The Burrow. There were a few lights on, and if she managed to be quite enough, she would get in safely. She did not want to be asked any questions.

She entered the house quietly and headed upstairs towards her bedroom. Once she reached her room, she took off her clothes and put on her pajamas before slipping into bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was asleep. She hoped that she could sleep in late tomorrow.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**

_Many thanks to my beta reader shiiki!_

_Also, a big thank you to all my readers! D_

_Natasha_


	5. Birthday Treats

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter; they belong to J.K.Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Birthday Treats **

It was early Thursday morning, and Ginny Weasley was sitting up on her bed, hiding under the blankets with her wand lit. She had a small, deep purple leather-back notebook in her lap, and a small quill in her hands. The pot of black ink was resting against her legs.

_Dear Journal, _

This is my first entry. Today is my birthday so I thought it might be appropriate to start anew, after all, a lot of things have happened since I last owned a journal. However, all of that information is for another time.

I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, at age sixteen — well seventeen, I suppose — am pregnant. I can't believe it! I have no idea what to do. I am so scared and nervous that I can hardly breathe sometimes. It has only been four days since I found out, but I am about a week and four days pregnant. I wonder if Mum will be able to notice any difference? After all, she has had seven kids. I wonder when other people will begin to notice a change in me — when do I start getting bigger? I wonder if there is a spell that I can use to hide my pregnancy? I wonder… wow, I say that a lot.

God, I wonder if I hadn't slept with him, would it be all right? Maybe if I had waited one more day? What will happen when I do start to show? What will people say? What will he say?

Even though today is my birthday, we are going to have my party tomorrow. Do I want a party? I did want one…a week ago — before I found out that I had someone living inside me. I'll be seventeen in two hours. Does that make me still underage? Does that make me underage when I got pregnant? Oh My God! What will happen if someone finds out — will he get in trouble? Will I get in trouble?

I wonder if I can hide my pregnancy? I'll ask Hermione tomorrow. Wait! I can't tell her — she would tell me to give it up. Or worse, tell my mum… That would go over well. Can you imagine that conversation? "Hey Mum, guess what? I know you told me to wait till I was married — but I didn't, and I got pregnant after my first try."

Ginny almost laughed at the prospect of her mum being happy.

_What if I were to tell Hermione that I was doing some extra-curricular work, and that I needed to know if there was a spell? Would she believe me? Most likely not, but if she did find one she would never have to worry. She would not be able to tell. Or will others be able to tell that you have a spell on your body? _

All right, maybe I should stop rambling, and tell you some good news. Lord Voldemort is finally dead! Harry killed him about a month ago. Harry still won't tell anyone what happened. I can understand why he doesn't want to — but it still does hurt — I mean I am, after all, his girlfriend. Though I can wait.

Speaking of Harry, what will he say when he finds out? Will he kill me? I would kill myself — but that would mean that I would kill the person inside of me. I couldn't do that, as much as it does seem tempting. There I go again…sorry.

Monday, Harry and I told each other how we really feel for each other. Well at least I think I feel that way. We started to go out. Maybe because he likes me that much, he won't mind that I'm pregnant? Wishful thinking. That night, Harry and I fell asleep outside, and when I woke up, he wasn't there! I felt scared. I mean, he said he liked me, shouldn't he have come back for me? But he told me that Mum got hold of him. I reckon I can believe that. Mum does love him.

I have to go, I hear people singing happy birthday.

Ginny Weasley

Ginny snapped her journal shut and stuffed it under her mattress, just as a group of people entered the room. Her mum and dad walked straight towards her, while her brothers stood just behind them. The rest of her extended family stood at the door. She noticed that both Harry and Draco were not in the room, nor were they at the door.

'Happy Birthday, dear Ginny, Happy Birthday to you," the room of people sang.

'And many more…' her brothers sang.

Ginny couldn't help but smile, as her mother looked sharply at her sons to cut them off before they extended the song too long.

'Thank you,' Ginny said happily as both her mum and dad hugged her tightly.

Her mum handed her a tray of food, before beckoning the rest of her family out of the room so she could eat in peace.

'Ginny, make sure you get dressed nicely; we are taking you out for lunch today. When you get downstairs you may open your presents,' her mum said, turning back from the doorframe.

Her six brothers all gave her quick hugs, before leaving the room. Everyone else wished her a Happy Birthday before leaving the room.

Hermione was the last one out.

'Happy Birthday, Gin,' she said.

'Hermione, where are Draco and Harry?' Ginny asked, sitting up in bed and placing her tray of food before her.

'Oh, they aren't here at the moment. Draco received a letter this morning and left without having breakfast — Molly wants to hurt him for that - and Harry also got a letter, but not from the same person. He left by broomstick. He said that he would be back for your birthday lunch. He also told me to tell you not to worry, and that he had a surprise for you,' Hermione said, smiling, turning towards the door.

'Did Draco say when he would return?' Ginny asked as she picked up a glass of orange juice.

'No. Sorry, he didn't mention anything. When he got the letter, he swore, got up from the table and walked to the Floo network,' Hermione said before opening the poor and walking out, closing the door behind her.

Ginny sank back onto her bed, wiping a tear from her cheek. She finished her breakfast quickly, before walking into the connecting bathroom that had been installed when she had reached her fifteenth birthday.

She turned on the taps so that hot water poured into the white bathtub. She then turned the shower on. Bending back up, she locked the door and undressed, letting the cool air assault her body. Goose-bumps arose on her shoulders and legs. She stared at herself in the mirror (trying to see if anything had changed yet — nothing had), until the mirror fogged over. She then quickly got into the shower, shivering as the hot water touched her cold body.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny exited her bathroom, drenched and wrapped in a dark red towel. She picked out the nicest outfit she owned, which included a pair of black dress pants and a black oxford shirt. After she had dried herself and her clothes were on, she picked up her wand, letting it dry her hair.

As she left her room, she turned off the light, and grabbed two hair ties.

Bounding down the stairs, she parted her hair in two and put her hair into two high ponytails, parting her fringe so that it framed her face.

Ginny entered the kitchen to find that both Fred and George were shaking her presents, obviously trying to see what she had received. Both Hermione and her mum were watching them — annoyed but a little amused. Her father was reading the paper, as was Bill and Charlie — each reading their own section of the Daily Prophet. Katie, Angelina, and Fleur were all seated at the table, talking quietly to each other.

Ron was talking to Krysten (whose name was actually Christina, but everyone called her Krysten — Ginny had no idea why), Charlie's latest girlfriend. She noticed that both Draco and Harry were still not there.

As soon as she walked into the room, both Fred and George stopped shaking her presents and sat down quickly on either side of Hermione — who glared at the both of them. Molly ushered Ginny into the room and sat her at the head of the table, after kicking her husband out of the chair, who in return kicked Bill out of his chair. Charlie placed his paper down as soon as Ginny sat down, and placed his arm over Krysten. Ron looked away and stared over at Hermione, who was now bickering with George. The three women that had been sitting in the back stopped talking and they looked up at Ginny.

Molly piled her daughter's presents in front of her — the pile growing higher and higher. Finally Molly stopped and told Ginny to pick a present and open it.

Looking at the stack of presents, she could only guess that there were at least twenty presents in front of her.

'I can't, not yet anyway,' Ginny said quietly.

'Why not?' her mum asked, annoyed and shocked.

'Well, I want Harry and Draco to be here when I open them,' Ginny replied.

Molly sighed, kicking Bill out of his chair he moved down another spot so she could sit beside her daughter.

A few moments passed in awkward silence. Arthur and Bill picked up their papers and continued to read — while the three women continued their conversation. Charlie started talking with both Ron and Krysten. Fred and George were now eyeing the presents carefully. Fred reached out for a present, but was stopped when his mother hit his hand away.

Ginny watched this, before standing up and walking into the front room to stare out the window. Molly Weasley came in shortly after.

'Ginny, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I just want the two of them here — they missed my last birthday. And, well, Harry is my boyfriend again, and I just want him here. Do you know when they are coming back?' Ginny asked, speaking quietly.

'Harry will be here soon, and I'm not sure when Draco will be back. He left fairly quickly this morning, something seemed to be wrong,' Molly replied.

As soon as she finished speaking, two figures were seen walking down the walkway towards The Burrow. Ginny sat up straighter — but sank back down when she noticed it was only Lupin and Tonks.

'Oh! They are just in time,' her mum said before getting up and walking towards the door. Ginny heard the door swing open, even before the two outside had even reached the porch.

There were many hellos before the noise in the hall faded, and the noise in the kitchen rose.

Seconds later, but what felt like an eternity, a figure was seen landing by broom just a few feet away from the front door. Ginny jumped up and ran to the door, flung it open and ran to Harry.

'Euf, hey, Gin,' Harry said hugging Ginny.

'Where were you?' Ginny asked into his chest.

'Out, I had some business to do,' Harry said. He kissed the top of Ginny's head, before moving her away from him. He wiped her tears off her face before kissing her, and then led her into the house. 'Did you open any of your presents?' Harry asked, opening the door.

Ginny shook her head, 'No, I was waiting for you.'

Harry smiled. 'Well, I'm here now, let's go see what you got,' he said, steering her into the kitchen, where her family awaited her.

Ginny smiled back, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes — _Where was Draco?_

Pretty soon, Ginny had opened all of her presents. The floor was littered with wrapping paper. Every time she had opened a present, Fred and George would either yell "yes!" or "no".

Her presents this year had been quite unexpected — but loved immensely. They included:

Mum: two new charms for her bracelet (one had the number 17 on it, the other was a quill and parchment), and a knitted shirt (very interesting design).

Dad: an outfit.

Mum and Dad: a watch.

Fred and George: a package of their jokes, magical stickers, and a summer jacket.

Charlie: a Dragon necklace with her birthstone, Peridot, in the eyes.

Bill: a drawing set (water colours, pencils, pencil crayons, crayons, and more).

Ron: Chudley Cannons sweets, and money for 'The Junk Shop' (her favourite store).

Charlie and Krysten: money to visit Florish and Blotts.

Hermione: a wizards chess set, Muggle CDs.

Lupin and Tonks: Note books.

Angelina: money to visit Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Katie: a new stationary set.

Fleur: three magazine subscriptions.

Bill and Fleur: a new set of dress robes, Muggle style — in a turquoise blue.

Percy: He had sent her two plays written by Shakespeare (to add to her collection).

Ginny got up from the table and started to pack them all into a large box so she could take them upstairs. Just as she was placing the third item into the box, a loud 'swish' was heard and all her presents were in her room. Ginny looked up to see Bill smiling at her.

'Oh my! Look at the time. We have to get going, or we are going to lose our reservations,' Molly said loudly.

Ginny stood up slowly from the table, everyone staring at her. They all were thinking the same thing: _Why hadn't Harry got her anything?_

'Gin, wait up,' Harry said.

Ginny stopped and turned around to look at Harry.

He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, 'I have a present for you later. You'll get it later tonight. Is that all right?'

She nodded.

Molly started to rush once more when she looked at the time. 'Oh my! We have to go!'

Molly quickly ushered everybody out of the room and into the front room, so they could travel by Floo powder.

Ginny and her family climbed the stairs up to Firefly Cove. It was Ginny's favourite restaurant besides The Three Broomsticks.

When they entered the restaurant, a waiter came and took them to their reserved table.

Ginny had a great time at the restaurant. She and Harry sat beside each other. Draco showed up half-way through the meal.

'Happy Birthday, Ginny,' he had said, walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

Ginny had blushed red, and her brothers had made fun of her. Harry then punched Draco in the arm, laughing at him.

Overall, lunch had been great. Eventually everyone left the restaurant two hours later.

'Gin, I've made plans for six o'clock, is that all right?' Harry asked her later that evening. They were both in her bedroom, both of them were lying on her bed, and Harry was twirling her hair.

'Sure, that's fine. Where are we going?' she asked him, sitting up so she could look him in the face.

'I can't tell you that yet,' Harry said, his eyes twinkling.

Ginny pouted, before lying back down on him. 'Well, what am I supposed to wear? Something fancy, or what I wore  
out to lunch with my family?' she asked.

'Well, I would suggest you wear something nice, don't wear jeans,' Harry said, kissing the top of her head.

'All right.'

'Harry! Harry, where are you?' Ron's voice came floating up the stairs.

Ginny sat up straight and jumped off the bed; if Ron caught her and Harry in her room, both she and Harry would be dead.

Harry got off the bed, kissed her and headed out the door, yelling as he walked down the stairs, 'I'm coming Ron!'

Ginny looked at the clock and saw that it was only four o'clock. She decided that she would start to get ready at half past four; she needed to have a shower again; she wanted to look extra nice.

Sitting back down on her bed, she realised that she was really tired. As soon as her head touched her pillow, she fell asleep.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Ginny bolted up. Rubbing her eyes, she checked the time before  
walking over to her bedroom door.

When she finally opened the door, Draco Malfoy stood waiting for her, wearing an amused facial expression.

'Nice look, Weasley, is that how you are going to go out with, Potter? Now, I know that you don't really care how you look, but I know for a fact that the restaurant won't even allow you in the front door, looking like that,' Draco said.

'Shut up.' She looked down at herself and saw that the clothes she had been wearing earlier were all wrinkled and looked as though she had slept in them, which she had, she reminded herself.

Draco smiled. 'May I come in?'

Ginny went back to her bed as Draco walked in and closed the door behind him.

'I got you something for your birthday. Sorry I wasn't there earlier; I got a call from my lawyer. I have to go to court on the tenth of September,' Draco said, taking a seat next to Ginny on her bed.

'Why?' Ginny asked, perplexed.

'Someone is charging me with the murder of my father,' he said barking out a laugh. 'But enough about me, how do you feel as the birthday girl?'

_How do I feel? God, what am I supposed to do? I have to talk to someone. But who? Harry? God no! Mum? Dad? Ron? Hermione? No, no, no, and no! Luna? Maybe, she wouldn't mind knowing…_

Suddenly she started to cry. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking this right now, think of something happy,_ she thought.

Draco looked at her before putting him arm around her. 'Ginny what's wrong?'

'I don't know?' Ginny said, tears still falling down her face.

_Think Ginny! God, don't be so stupid. Say something funny, start laughing, anything!_

'Maybe I should come back later?' Draco said, standing up.

'No! Stay here for a while. Besides, I want to open my present,' Ginny said sticking out her tongue and giggling, tears still falling down her face.

_There, now it should be normal_, Ginny thought, giggling.

Draco eyed her. _What was that about? One second she was bawling her eyes out, and the next second she's laughing at me._

Draco sat back down on the bed and handed a package to her.

He watched her as she tore the paper off the box.

Ginny eyed the white box with black writing on it, Odette Christiane. Odette was a famous designer. She carefully pulled the box lid off the bottom and gasped as she moved the tissue paper away from the dress that was inside.

The dress was gorgeous. It was made of velvet. It was black, but when looked at from certain angles it seemed blue.

'I thought you could wear it tonight, seeing as you have this big date to go on,' Draco said quietly as Ginny picked up the dress and held it up to her frame.

'It's amazing. How much did this cost?'

'Not that much, it was actually quite cheap. Well, I better get going, you have to get ready,' he said, getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

Ginny stared at the door as it was being shut. She couldn't believe that he would buy this dress; it was absolutely amazing.

She quickly walked into her bathroom and got undressed before stepping into the shower for a second time that day.

She washed her hair before getting out of the shower. Shivering, she grabbed a towel from the floor, wrapping herself up in it.

She then walked to her door and made sure it was locked.

Next, she walked back into her room, trying to find a bra that wouldn't be seen from the back. She couldn't find one.

Thinking quickly, she took out her wand and whispered a spell, making sure that no one had heard her, and making sure that the spell had worked.

She dried herself off, before slipping into her underwear and bra. Then she dried her hair with her wand, making sure that every last strand was dry — her hair curled instantly. She hated when her hair curled. Ignoring her hair for the moment, she walked over to her jewellery box and took out a pair of earrings. She moved her hair out of the way before clipping the earrings on.

Walking to her bed, she picked up the dress that Draco had just given her. She unhooked the buttons on the neckpiece before stepping into the dress. She then did the back up. She walked up to her floor-length mirror that was behind her bedroom door and stared at herself. She looked beautiful — even with her hair down and curly.

Ginny walked over to her closet and got down on her hands and knees, trying to find the perfect pair of shoes. She didn't own many pairs of nice shoes, but last Christmas her father had got her a pair of black high heels that she could actually walk in. She loved them. When she had found them, she got up and put them on, dusting off her dress.

Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she quickly looked at herself in the mirror before heading down the stairs.  
When she walked into the kitchen, everyone stopped what he or she was doing, and they all stared at her.

Harry got up from the chair he had been sitting in, and walked up to her. He kissed her cheek before placing his hand on her back and leading her towards the front door.

'We'll be back before it's too late,' Harry said to Mrs. Weasley, who had followed them out of the kitchen.

'Don't worry, Harry. We trust you,' she said, watching as her daughter put a cloak over her dress.

When they both had left, Molly walked back into the kitchen where everyone was whispering back and forth.

'Where is he taking her? Where did she get that dress?' Ron asked the room at large.

'He's taking her to Whiteside Manor, and I gave Ginny that dress for her birthday,' Draco said.

Ron stared at him. 'He's taking her to Whiteside Manor? Why?'

Hermione swatted his arm. 'You idiot, Harry just felt like taking her some place special. After all, she did come of age today,' she said as Ron rubbed his arm, glaring at her.

'So where did you get her dress from, Draco?' Arthur said watching him closely.

'A Muggle store that was near my lawyer's office; it was in the window. They had the dress in red or black — I figured  
I'd get it for her since I hadn't got her a present and today is her birthday,' Draco said, scratching the back of his head, making sure that he didn't look anyone in the eye.

'A Muggle store?' Ron asked.

'Yes, Ron, a Muggle store,' Draco said, glaring at him. 'I've got to go. I have to deal with something.'

Draco got up from his chair and walked out the front door, grabbing his cloak on the way out.

Both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shot Ron dirty looks.

Harry led Ginny up the long, elegant staircase to Whiteside Manor.

Ginny stared up at the building as she walked up the stairs, Harry's hand on her back. This was the largest restaurant she had ever seen in her life!

When they both walked through the front door, a man walked up to them taking both of their cloaks. Ginny looked at the ceiling and the huge chandelier that hung in the middle of the room in amazement.

Another man came up to the both of them. He was much older, he had grey hair and his eyes were a bright blue that made him look a lot younger.

'Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you,' the man said nodding his head at Harry.

'Miss, welcome to the Whiteside Manor. My name is Harrison, and I will be your waiter for the evening.'

Ginny smiled at him. 'Please call me Ginny,' she said. Harrison smiled at her.

People were staring at the couple; some were even taking pictures.

'Can we please be seated now? I don't like all these people staring at us,' Harry said looking back at one person who was just about to take a picture.

'Of course, will you please follow me?' Harrison said.

Ginny and Harry followed Harrison up three sets of stairs before walking out onto a private balcony where they were both to be seated.

Harry walked up to their table, holding out Ginny's chair for her. Ginny sat down, watching as Harry sat down opposite of her.

'Signal to me when you are ready to order. Here is the wine list,' Harrison said before walking over to the door and taking up a spot standing there.

'Harry, we didn't have to do something this fancy! We could have just gone to The Three Broomsticks,' Ginny said quietly.

'I wanted to spoil you. What would you like to drink? You can have anything you want,' Harry said.

_This is so typical! I become pregnant before I turn seventeen which means that I can't have any alcohol,_ Ginny thought.

'Water is fine,' Ginny said.

'Gin, you're seventeen — you are allowed to drink alcohol now,' Harry said, handing her the wine list. 'What if I were to order a bottle of champagne?'

'I've tasted champagne - I didn't like it. I know I can have alcohol now, I just don't want any,' Ginny said.

Harry sighed, 'All right. What about a Shirley Temple?'

Ginny knew he was never going to give up, so she nodded her head. 'That sounds perfect.'

Harry then put up his left arm to signal Harrison over.

'We've decided what we would like to drink. I would like to have a bottle of your champagne, and Ginny would like to have a tall Shirley Temple, with a bit of vodka in it,' Harry said, smiling. 'It's her seventeenth birthday today.'

Harrison smiled and nodded his head.

'Harrison, may I also have a tall glass of water?' Ginny asked, trying to sound happy. She was furious with Harry — she wanted a Shirley Temple without alcohol in it!

He nodded his head. 'Mr. Potter, the regular bottle?' Harry nodded his head. 'Here are your menus.'

Harrison handed both Harry and Ginny a menu each, before leaving to fulfil Harry's wishes.

Both Harry and Ginny sat quietly at their table as they looked over the menu.

'Harry, where's the restroom?' Ginny asked, getting an idea.

'Follow the same route that Harrison took, Gin. You'll meet up with him; he walks slow; he'll show you the way from there,' Harry said.

Ginny nodded and stood up. She walked at a steady pace until she turned the corner and walked a lot faster.

Sure enough, at the bottom of the second staircase, Harrison was still making his way downstairs.

'Harrison!' Ginny said, loud enough for him to hear — but not loud enough so that everyone else would be interrupted.

Harrison turned. 'Yes?'

'Harrison, I don't want any vodka in my drinks. If at any time Harry says to get me a drink with alcohol in it — make sure it doesn't have any, please,' Ginny said quickly.

'But you're seventeen aren't you?' Harrison asked.

'Yes, but I don't want any. I've already tried some — and, well, I don't like it,' Ginny said.

'All right,' Harrison said turning to go back down the stairs.

'Oh, and can you tell me where the restrooms are?' Ginny asked.

Harrison directed her to the restrooms before walking down the rest of the way to the kitchens.

After the meal had finished, she was delighted to hear that she would be having dessert.

'Would you like desert?' Harrison asked.

'Yes please, Harrison.' As Harry was saying this, he stared intently at Harrison, who nodded in return.

'Could I please have a cup of tea?' Ginny asked, not noticing the interaction between the two men.

Harrison nodded. He turned around and walked to a mirror. 'Can we have a tea too?'

A face appeared. 'Yes.'

Just as Ginny was starting to get bored, she heard singing.

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Ginny — Happy Birthday to you!' five people sang.

Ginny turned a deep red. Harrison took a bowl of candies from one of the platters that a waiter had brought up with him.

Holding it out to Ginny, she suspected she was supposed to choose one.

Ginny picked up a small red candy, then offered the bowl to Harry. Harry took a sweet from the bowl.

They both stuck the sweet into their mouths at the same time — causing Ginny's head to turn into a strawberry and Harry's head to turn into a lime.

There was a blinding flash of light and a picture was slowly coming out of the end of a huge camera. When the flash had gone off both Ginny's and Harry's head turned back to normal.

Ginny was slowly turning a deeper red as she laughed, and Harry was just red.

'Where did you get these?' Ginny asked.

'They are called Fruit Gushers — they are a Muggle candy. The only difference is that there is a spell on them that actually make you turn into a fruit,' Harrison said smiling.

'Who brought them to the wizarding world?' Harry asked.

'Mr. and Mr. Weasley — they made them at their company. Your brothers I believe?' Harrison asked, signaling that one of the other waitresses should put the two slices of cheesecake down.

'Typical, and yes!' Ginny said, laughing a little.

A loud noise signaled that the photo was done. Harrison picked it up from the floor and then handed it to Ginny.

Ginny laughed at the picture — they looked hilarious. Ginny handed Harry the picture; he too laughed.

The other waiters and waitress left the room and Harrison went to stand at the door.

'This calls for a glass of champagne. I don't want to hear anything against this, its small,' Harry said pouring Ginny a glass of champagne.

Ginny glanced over at Harrison — but he was just standing there.

Harry sat looking at Ginny expectantly. 'This is Whiteside's best champagne,' Harry said smiling.

_It won't hurt if I had a bit, will it?_ Ginny thought. She slowly brought the glass up to her lips and tasted a bit of the bubbly liquid. She smiled — it was a type of fizzy drink that she knew was a Muggle soft drink.

'There, I knew that you would like it!' Harry said happily. Ginny just nodded her head.

Half an hour later, they were getting ready to go. Harrison had summoned their cloaks and was helping Ginny put on her cloak.

Harry started to walk down the stairs to the first floor of the Manor. 'I'm going to head down to pay — it takes a while.'

Ginny nodded her head.

Once Ginny had collected all of the food that had been packaged and the rest of the cake, and the picture, she headed to the stairs.

'Here, let me help you,' Harrison said, taking a few of the packages.

'Thank you.'

'No problem.'

'I mean, thank you for the champagne trick,' Ginny said, keeping her voice down as they passed a few tables.

'Once again, it was no problem. So, how far are you along?' Harrison asked.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. Harrison also stopped.

'Ho…How?' Ginny asked.

'My wife was the same way — besides, I've already had four children,' Harrison said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

'Oh.' Ginny continued to walk down the stairs in silence. Ginny's mind spinning.

_If he can tell and he's only had four children, does that mean that mum will know? How am I going to keep this a secret? Will this man tell anyone anything? The whole world will know! Oh my God! Should I tell him not to tell anyone? Or will that just make it look even more suspicious? Who cares, this can't get out, not yet anyways._

'Please don't tell anyone! Not even Harry,' Ginny whispered quickly. 'No one can know yet.'

Harrison looked her in the eyes before saying, 'Of course not.'

Ginny thanked him profusely before the two of them made their way down the rest of the stairs. At the landing, Ginny turned to him; she was about to speak when she felt Harry's hand on her waist.

'There you are. The service was fast tonight, and can you believe that the alcohol bill was so low?' Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head.

'Harrison, thank you for all your work tonight — you made the evening very enjoyable. Here is your tip,' Harry said.

Harrison smiled as Harry placed the money in his hand. Ginny looked at the amount of money that was in his hand.

'Harry, I have to use the restroom — can you check if the Portkey is ready yet?' Ginny said, smiling at him.

'Sure.'

Ginny walked towards the door before turning to Harrison. 'Here, take this,' she said, slipping Harrison a flat card.

Harrison looked at Ginny surprised. 'I can't take this.'

'Yes, you can. The money in that card covers what you should be paid for tonight. You were a great help, and I can't thank you enough,' Ginny said.

'Gin! It's ready,' Harry called.

'Coming!' She cringed slightly. She hated it when people called her Gin, she'd have to tell him later.

Ginny hugged Harrison once more, before making her way over to Harry. She didn't notice Harrison slipping something into her purse.

Both Harry and Ginny took a hold of the Portkey.

'Thank you, Harry, I had so much fun,' Ginny said when they had landed in the front yard of The Burrow.

'I had fun too. You looked lovely,' Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and leading her towards the house.

'Harry, I think I'm going to sit outside for a while, alone,' Ginny said quietly.

'Come on Gin, come inside. Its cold out and you don't want to catch a cold,' Harry said trying to persuade Ginny.

'No, Harry, I really want to be alone. I need to think,' Ginny said.

'Well, do you want me to stay with you? 'Cause I will,' Harry said, kissing Ginny's temple.

Ginny moved out of the way. 'Harry, please?'

'Oh, all right. Yeah, sure,' Harry said, turning around with a sigh of defeat and walking towards the house.

'Harry, wait! I really did have a great time. I just would like to spend some time by myself, but later you can come back out here if you want. I'm either going to go to the barn or take a walk in the apple orchard,' Ginny said, running up to him.

Harry nodded his head. Ginny reached up and kissed him.

'Good night, Gin. Happy Birthday,' Harry said, breaking contact and walking back into the house.

'Good night.'

Ginny Weasley sat on the barn steps, her hair blowing in the light breeze. She shivered slightly, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders, but making sure that she was still sitting on it.

'Hey,' a voice behind her said.

Ginny stood up startled. 'Hey.'

'Are you ready to come in yet?' he asked.

Ginny hadn't looked at him yet. She swiped at her eyes before nodding her head and turning around.

'Why are you crying?' he asked, his voice full of concern.

'It's nothing,' Ginny said, trying to smile.

'This is the second time you've cried today. Are you sure you're all right?' he asked again.

'I'm fine.' She walked towards him.

When she had reached him, she hugged him tightly — she started to cry harder.

_'Shhh, shhh'_, he said softly. He picked her up as if she were a feather and brought her into the house. His feet padded softly on the carpet that lined the stairs.

He opened her door, and placed her on her bed. He said a spell that undressed her, and then he said another spell that dressed her in a warm pair of pajamas. When she was dressed he picked her up again, pulling back the covers and placing her under them.

He was about to leave, when she spoke.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, Gin,' he responded.

'Come here and don't call me that - my name is Ginny,' she said, yawning slightly.  
He walked up to her. 'Sorry.'

'It's all right,' she said, pulling him closer.

He could feel her breath — she smelled like cheesecake and strawberries. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

'I love you,' she said softly, 'I think.'

'I know,' he replied, before kissing her too on the cheek. 'I have to leave. Someone is going to find us.'  
'All right, good night,' Ginny said before turning over.

He pulled the covers up, before leaving her room and walking upstairs to his room.

He had had an enjoyable night.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES** _

Many thanks to my beta reader shiiki!  
Also, a big thank you to all my readers! D

Natasha


End file.
